This invention relates primarily to a mechanism whose input shaft can be driven by a flywheel and which stops and starts an output shaft which can drive the crankshaft of an engine.
The invention is the result of seeking a mechanism which could quickly stop an engine's crankshaft and quickly start an engine's crankshaft, and do so with minimal energy losses.
The invention is an alternative to a big starter motor which can quickly start an engine.